


fish tank fanart

by Ofan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, mermaid au, merman!will, octopus!hannibal, sorry/not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofan/pseuds/Ofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutty little fanart inspired by a scene from "fish tank" by theplaguedr.<br/>fish parts are involved so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fish tank fanart

smutty little fanart inspired by a scene from "[fish tank](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1947030/chapters/4207941)" by [theplaguedr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theplaguedr/pseuds/theplaguedr)

(no reference was used for this one so the anatomy might be a bit wonky)

for more art by me visit my [tumblr ](http://wingedarthub.tumblr.com/)=>

 

 

 


End file.
